Various types of fabric pullers have been employed in combination with sewing machines in which pairs of fabric-engaging rollers are employed but in which usually only one of the rollers is positively driven and there is no means for compensating for roller shaft offset when the rollers are displaced from fabric engagement.
Therefore, the fabric puller of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior fabric pullers used in combination with sewing machines by driving each of the pair of fabric-engaging rollers which are resiliently urged into or out of fabric engagement and in which the fabric-engaging rollers are mounted on individual shafts which are bearingly rotated through a flexible connection to the drive mechanism for each shaft.